secrets don't stay hidden
by callieincali
Summary: julia discovers something about kady and decides to have some fun with it


**A/N: this is my first of many apologies for that one fic i wrote that was kinda really uncalled for, ha. sorry bout that one guys 3**

 **hopefully this makes someone smile (:**

 **also the i gave up on thinking of a good title so pretend this one doesn't epically suck, thanks**

Julia was in the process of falling from the distressing high of a nightmare the first time she noticed a twitch from Kady as her hand tapped lightly on the taller girl's side- a minuscule crack in the facade that Julia would eventually send crumbling to the ground completely. But for now, it was just a twitch.

'You must have startled her awake' was the explanation her brain instantly fed her, and her thoughts were too clogged with adrenaline and fear to protest the reasoning.

Julia didn't have to say anything for Kady to flip over and toss an arm gently over her stomach squeezing gently at the skin that her hand rested against.

Julia was dipping back into her subconscious within minutes, but not without filing the night's events away in a part of her mind that would inevitably resurface them in the morning.

And they did make a second appearance early in the day, when the shorter girl shuffled her way into the kitchen, where Kady was already pouring herself a bowl of cereal that could quite possibly have been her second (maybe even third) bowl that morning. Kady had definitely seen Julia enter the room, but she snuck behind the curly-haired brunette anyway, snaking her arms around her midsection and resting her cheek against the back of Kady's shoulder.

The girl's free hand found its way to Julia's cheek where it traced along her jawline gently, the other hand skillfully pouring a hefty amount of milk into her bowl of Lucky Charms.

The sensation brought a welcome giddiness through Julia's chest, and she instinctively tightened her grip on Kady's sides, immediately noticing an all-too-familiar squirm take over the taller girl's body. A twitch almost identical to the one Julia had witnessed the night before.

The giddiness only strengthened inside her when she pieced together the meaning behind the uncomfortable movements.

And, just like before, she tucked the information away, deciding that she was going to let herself have some fun with the newly-found discovery.

It started small- just a little game Julia would play with herself- how far could she go before the taller girl inevitably pulled away from her touch? The evidence seemed to show that the threshold was quite low.

All the while, Kady remained completely oblivious to the trials, until Julia couldn't hold her well-kept secret back any longer, finally bringing the topic into conversation one night as the two sat closely together on the couch.

"Are you ticklish?"

The brief flash of fear that ran through Kady's eyes would most likely go unnoticed by others, but Julia knew Kady too well to fall for the neutralized front she was attempting to build.

"Nope."

Liar.

"Really?" Julia forced it to sound genuinely questioning, though she was already sure she knew the truthful answer to the question. But if Kady was going to lie, Julia was going to catch her in the act and make sure she looked as foolish as possible when she did. One eyebrow raised, Julia pulled one hand from her lap and sent it aiming for Kady's stomach, only to have it stopped halfway by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

The anxious flash reappeared in the green eyes across from her, flicking between Julia's widening smile and the hand that was now held in her grip.

"Yes. Really." Her tone was final, but Julia wasn't planning on letting the conversation end there.

"I don't believe you." Her other hand left her lap next, but Kady saw the move coming and acted accordingly, standing from the couch and pulling away from Julia, all in one swift movement.

The sudden need to get away from Julia didn't help Kady's case much, only adding to the suspicion growing on Julia's face.

And the shorter girl followed suit, mischief lacing through her expression as she stalked towards Kady, hands out, ready to lunge as soon as she was close enough. The taller girl lowered herself, too, using her bent over posture to block as much of her stomach as possible.

"I'm not ticklish, Julia." The smile creeping to Kady's lips was faint, but the redness rising in her cheeks was unmissable.

Their movements felt coordinated; Kady would take a step back, Julia would take a step forward, until the messy, brown curls backed their way into a wall, giving Julia the perfect opportunity to pin her hands on either side of the taller girl, trapping her in between her arms.

Kady, as per usual, feigned nonchalance, crossing her arms and focusing her eyes on everything and anything besides the shorter girl pinning her against the wall.

With a testing eyebrow raise, Julia separated one hand from the wall, tauntingly slow- slow enough to ensure that Kady saw it through her peripheral vision- before diving in, all at once, feeling Kady's body squirm under the sensation.

At first the curly brunette held her composure, but it wasn't long before smiles began to break past the hard exterior. The smiles turned to hushed giggles, growing louder until Kady was erupting in full laughs, hunching over and crumbling under her own weight. She yelled for Julia to stop in between laughs, sinking to the floor and dragging the shorter girl with her, leaving them a heap of giggles and tangled limbs on the hardwood below them.

Only when Kady's face began to turn a darker shade of red did Julia pull her hands away, allowing the breathless girl a chance to catch her slow her breathing.

Kady's chuckles tapered off and she let her head fall back, colliding against the wall behind her with a quiet thump. Julia, still smiling, leaned the side of her head on the taller girl's shoulder, the sound of Kady's laughs unwilling to leave her mind.

"Wow, Kady Orloff-Diaz is ticklish."

"Shut up, I bet you are, too." She mumbled back immediately as if she had been expecting Julia to make the comment.

Julia hummed in a high-pitched way that conveyed the unlikelihood of the claims Kady was making.

So- as expected- Kady had to see for herself, probably hoping to redeem some of the stoic facade that had begun to fade away since Julia tested her theory.

And typically, Julia would have been able to hold a straight face. Typically, being tickled didn't phase her, as much as mildly annoy her. But nothing about her and Kady was typical and she struggled to hold back her smiles as the girl poked and squeezed at her sides. She stared into the fierce eyes in front of hers, and when she remembered that the fiery green irises belonged to a girl who was adorably sensitive to her touch, the laughs felt impossible to stop.

So, she didn't hold them back.

And the giggles only grew louder when Kady joined in, eyes suddenly wide in victory.

Letting Kady believe she was ticklish felt like a small price to pay to see the amazingly bright grin that it was traded for.

 **A/N: kady orloff-diaz is ticklish i refuse to believe otherwise.**

 **come giggle with me on twitter (callieincali( or on tumblr (magicianstextposts) and (wickerjules)**

 **sweet, thanks lovelies 3**

 **-callie**


End file.
